


From hatred to love

by zelda_spellman_universe



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelda_spellman_universe/pseuds/zelda_spellman_universe
Summary: Can a single visit change the relationship between people? What if they see each other for the first time? And can dislike turn into love?
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The day was coming to the end and all Spellman's family (apart from Sabrina, who was hanging out with her mortal friends as usual) was at the table. They had just begun their meal when the doorbell rang.  
"Who did it bring in such a terrible weather?" - Zelda said with irritation. And she was right - the weather was extremely inclement: the wind was blowing and heavy raindrops were pounding on the windows without stopping.  
"I'll see who is there" - Hilda was as surprised at this sudden visit as her sister.  
Zelda continued reading the newspaper and when she looked up again, she almost dropped her cigarette.  
Mary Wardwell, Sabrina's school teacher, was standing next to her.  
At this moment Zelda didn't know what surprised her more - the guest 's personality or his appearance. Mary was completely  
wet. The brunette was wearing a black raincoat and now drops of water were falling with a clatter on the kitchen floor.  
While caring Hilda was helping Mary to get rid of her wet clothes, Zelda continued to stare at her.  
She always had mixed feelings about Sabrina's teacher. On the one hand, she treated Mary with a respect because her niece always spoke of her with warmth but on the other hand she didn't like mortals. To be honest, Zelda always been a bit insecure about this person. She felt a strange energy in her, as if this woman had magical powers. Although ginger knew that was impossible. She was also surprised by the teacher's appearance. Sabrina said that the woman wore glasses and a ponytail, and in general dressed very modestly, but now in front of Zelda was standing a gorgeous brunette in a black dress on the figure and very tempting cleavage. Her hair was wet because of the rain, but it was clear that they are thick and voluminous.  
"Zelda?" - Hilda sounded a little confused - "Zelda, is everything okay?"  
"Mm?" - the witch looked up from her reverie and gave her sister a blank look. And then she understood. As realization dawned on her, ginger's eyes widened involuntarily. Only now Zelda realized that all the time she'd been thinking about Sabrina's teacher, she'd been looking at her. All thoughts were confused in her head when the witch saw what was happening around her. Ambrose was sitting in his place at the table and looking at his aunt in surprise. Hilda was standing with a cup of hot tea for her guest, and Mary... She was staring at Zelda with a raised eyebrow, clearly wondering why ginger was looking at her like that.  
"I was thinking a little" - Zelda muttered, and took a drag on her cigarette. She needed to calm down: "Nothing happened, everything is fine, they will quickly forget it" - the thoughts in her head were spinning with great speed and seemed to crash into each other.  
Hilda had already seated Mary at the table, and she began to drink tea. She politely declined dinner, but accepted the tea anyway, as she was still shivering from the cold.  
"Maybe you should dry your hair? Not to catch a cold..." - Hilda continued to take care of Mary as if she were the head of a coven and it was annoying for Zelda - she kept rolling her eyes. In the end she couldn't stand it: "Why are you here, miss Wardwell?" - ginger tried to make her voice more friendly, but this attempt failed miserably.  
"Well... I'm here about Sabrina's school performance. Recently, her grades have dropped a little and she has started skipping classes more often..." - her voice broke and she coughed hoarsely and raised a cup to her lips - a walk in the rain clearly didn't do her any good.  
"Don't you think this is a bad time to visit?" - Zelda was clearly displeased that a stranger had joined the meal.  
"I'm sorry, but this is an order from the headmaster of Baxter high. He personally monitors the progress of students, as they affect the rating of the school. The order was received by me earlier in the day, but I had a lot of work with documents, so I was able to fulfill it only now"  
Ginger's worst fears were confirmed - as soon as her niece started attending the Academy of Unseen Arts, she was asked questions in her usual school of mortals, the answers to which were not so easy to give. It was necessary to act very carefully and wisely. The witch was sure that Hilda couldn't handle it, so she took matters into her own hands.  
"The end of the year, miss Wardwell, the children are tired, and the workload before the exams has increased many times..."- it wasn't often that she had to discuss her niece's progress at school so she hesitated. The answer wasn't too convincing or original, but Zelda didn't have time to think of anything clever - a long pause would have been suspicious. However, this answer seemed to satisfy the teacher. She just raised an eyebrow and got up from the table.  
"Well, it's quite possible. I hope Sabrina will quickly cope with all the difficulties and return to the usual rhythm of studying soon" - with these words, she gave the cup to Hilda and thanked her for the warm welcome.  
"Just a minute, I'll walk you to the door! Wait a minute, please" - Hilda bustled and began to take the chicken out of the oven, which was already beginning to burn, although it looked very attractive.  
"Don't worry, sister. I'll do it" - Zelda was so eager to get rid of the intruder that she didn't want to wait a minute and was ready to see her off herself - "Come with me" - she turned to Mary.  
Zelda was already relaxed when the teacher picked up her coat from the rack - Mary would leave their house in a matter of seconds and they would continue their family dinner. What could go wrong?  
The rain-slick fabric slipped from Mary's hands and the cloak fell with a heavy thud to the floor at their feet. Ginger immediately bent down to pick it up. The only thought in the witch's mind was to give it to her as soon as possible and get her out of the house. Mary leaned forward at the same moment, their hands met and the palm of the teacher was covered with a palm of ginger. Zelda felt an electric shock. Electrical tension gathered in a tight ball where their skin touched and went up her arm, spreading throughout her body and giving a pleasant warmth.  
The witch snatched her hand away and stood up quickly. The woman in front of her did the same. They were staring at each other for several long seconds, until Hilda called her sister from the kitchen. Her voice seemed to rouse them both from their stupor.  
"I have to go. Goodbye" - with these words Mary went out into the street and disappeared into the rain wall.  
When she was some distance from the Spellman house, the woman swore - "What a pleasure to take care of students and pay visits to the family of damn witches" - she spat on the edge of the road and abruptly raised her head to the top - " Stolas!?"  
There was no response, that made her even angrier - "A filthy bird! Afraid of every raindrop?" - with these words Lilith disappeared into the night.

And Zelda was still standing on the threshold, peering into the darkness, and honestly trying to understand why this touch seemed to her not only not disgusting, but even ... Pleasant?


	2. Chapter 2

For the next week, the witches didn't see each other, but Hilda inadvertently facilitated their meeting. It was almost lunchtime, and Zelda was sitting on the porch, reading a newspaper and smoking a cigarette as usual, when her sister came up to her.  
"Zelda, here's the thing... I had to go to Sabrina's school today and fill out some paperwork as her relative, but Dr. C has a problem at the store and he asked me to help... I'm afraid I won't have time to go to school. Could you do it for me, please? And I... "- Hilda paused as ginger gave her such a discontented look.  
"So you're saying I'll have to see miss Wardwell again?"  
"Why not...?" - Hilda hesitated shyly - "You've already seen her and you know what she looks like"  
"But that doesn't mean I want to see her again!"  
"Please, Zelda! There is work for 5 minutes!"  
"Good, good! I'll go and do whatever it takes!" - the witch wanted to sit in silence, so she wanted to end this conversation as soon as possible.

Lilith was just about to go to lunch when she heard a knock on the door.  
"Come in"  
When Zelda entered the office, both women's eyes widened in surprise. Lilith had clearly not expected such a visitor, so it was a surprise for her to see the older sister. Ginger, in turn, was genuinely surprised by the appearance of the brunette. Or rather, as Zelda would have said at the time, the fatal brunette. Lilith was sitting sideways to the table with her legs, crossed over each other and feet on the table. She was wearing a red dress just above the knee and black high-heeled shoes that further elongated her already slender legs. The sky-blue eyes also captured her attention. In daylight, they looked bottomless.  
"What do you want?" - Lilith smiled politely, turning to Zelda and thinking of the dinner she'd just lost.  
"Hilda was talking about some documents..." - the witch hesitated. The brunette's eyes were staring at her as if they wanted to see into her soul.  
"Oh, yes, documents" - Lilith reached into a desk drawer and pulled out a large red folder - "Sign here, here, and at the bottom" - she handed ginger a pen and looked at her again. While Zelda was signing the papers, leaning over the table, the brunette was studying her carefully. She noticed that the witch was behaving much more modestly this time. She clearly felt Lilith's superiority in this office. And the brunette liked it. She imperceptibly smiled with the tip of her lips and continued to examine the witch. Zelda was dressed in a white blouse tucked into a skirt, and Lilith thought that the woman's figure was really not bad. She was particularly pleased with the fact that the blouse was a little transparent and the outline of Zelda's bra was visible through it. When ginger finished writing, Lilith didn't know what to do with her eyes. They were looking in the wrong direction for some reason.  
"Can i go?"  
"Of course! Thank you!" - suddenly, the brunette realized that she didn't want the witch to leave so soon. Lilith began to notice some interesting details about this person that she hadn't noticed the first time they met. Zelda's demeanor, appearance, and demeanor clearly spoke of a domineering character, even if she was a little embarrassed by the presence of the brunette. In addition, there was a strong energy emanating from her, which made it easy to understand about the woman's considerable abilities as a witch. Lilith needed the time to learn more about this ambiguous person.  
"Wait a minute, miss Spellman! I forgot about one very important detail" - Lilith smiled - "You need to sign another paper, but unfortunately, it was left at my house. Tomorrow is my day off and I won't be at work, but this document is very important...Could you come to my house tomorrow? I live not far from you. I understand that it isn't very convenient, but I just don't see any other way out, unfortunately..."  
"I'll do it if I have to" - Zelda was outraged, but she knew that starting an argument would be a bad decision - "What time should I come?"  
"Whenever you want" - Lilith smiled - "And this must be done by you, not your sister, since the handwriting must be the same. My secretary will give you an address. See you tomorrow, miss Spellman"  
"Exactly" - Zelda grumbled and disappeared through the door, leaving the brunette to look forward to their soon meeting.


	3. Chapter 3

It was still early morning when Zelda left the house. She wanted to go to Mary Wardwell's as soon as possible, so that she could be free all the day. She still had doubts and a bad feeling about it, but she knew it had to be done. The witch quickly found the teacher's house and gathered her courage to knock on the padded door. At first there was no answer, and ginger was about to knock again when the door suddenly opened. Mary was standing in the doorway. Her hair was a little matted, as if she had just woken up. The woman was dressed only in a dark green robe with a huge neckline. Zelda was trying desperately to convince herself for a few seconds that she was looking at the little buttons that fastened the robe , but it wasn't really hard to guess where her eyes were at that moment. The brunette pushed a lock of hair back from her forehead and leaned against the edge of the doorway.  
"I think I'm too early. I'm sorry to have disturbed you. Perhaps it would be better if I came later" - Zelda muttered, looking down at her feet.  
In response to this, Lilith only pulled the lapel of her robe to cover her naked body more tightly, causing her firm breasts to jump slightly and ginger swallowed nervously, pursing her lips.  
"Don't worry, miss Spellman, I've been awake for a long time. Come in" - Lilith stepped aside to let Zelda pass. The witch hesitated for a moment, then looked at the brunette again and went into the house.  
Ginger found herself in a small but very comfortable living room. The entire interior was designed in the same style. The walls and floor weren't too bright and perfectly combined with each other, not creating the effect of a gloomy room. In the middle was a large round rug with a long pile. A small table, made of dark wood and two large red armchairs placed opposite each other gave a special comfort. Against the far wall was a fireplace with a beautiful wrought-iron grate and photos of the teacher and some students on top of it. There were long bookcases on either side, which clearly confirmed Sabrina's words about Mary's love of reading.  
Lilith closed the door and walked over to Zelda, taking her elbow and pointing to a chair - "Sit down, and I'll go and get the documents from the bedroom"  
Ginger took a step forward, pushed back the heavy chair, and sat down on the edge of it. These two minutes of waiting were too hard for Zelda and seemed endless. It wasn't that she didn't like Mary's company... It was just that the witch was a little uncomfortable with her alone, even in the school office, and what to say about the teacher's house, especially when its owner goes in such a revealing robe.  
Lilith went back into the room with a small piece of paper. It was the only suitable thing she could find. The brunette thought that Zelda would come later and she didn't have time to prepare.  
"The signature is needed here" - Lilith pointed to the corner of the sheet - "I'll finish the rest by myself later"  
She was patiently standing by until ginger was filling the sheet.  
"Thank you very much! And again, I'm sorry for this situation. Would you like some tea, miss Spellman? Or something stronger?" - Lilith smiled.  
"No, thank you. Have some things to do today. Goodbye" - Zelda got up from the table and took just a couple of steps before the toe of her shoe caught on the carpet thread. The witch flailed her arms, trying to keep her balance, but her body leaned forward and she would have fallen but the strong hands gripped her waist. For a few seconds, she was teetering in an embrace with Lilith, but then she began to fall again and the brunette forcibly threw her into a large chair, covering her with her own body. Zelda's eyes widened and her breathing quickened as she realized what had happened. The brunette was lying on top of her, one arm still wrapped around her waist, the other held by the witch's shoulder. The top two buttons of her dressing gown were undone, her full breasts were almost completely exposed, and her already disheveled hair fell over her face, making her look even sexier, if that was possible.  
They was looking at each other for a few seconds, and the brunette was about to stand up, so as not to embarrass the already red Zelda, but the ginger suddenly put her arm around Lilith's back. She didn't need an extra invitation, so she leaned over the witch's face and their lips met. At first the kiss was timid and brief, but it was followed by another, more passionate and greedy.   
For Zelda, time seemed to stand still. Now all her thoughts were focused on the brunette and her soft and so desirable lips. Lilith's hand moved slowly from ginger's shoulder to her blouse and then lower. She found the zipper of the witch's skirt and unzipped it in one movement. Zelda was very confused when she felt her skirt was dropping lower and lower, but Lilith soothed her with a gentle kiss on her neck. When the skirt no longer bothered the witches, the brunette suddenly stopped. Ginger propped herself up on her elbows to see what was wrong. Her face showed confusion and incomprehension.  
"What happened?" - she asked, almost in a whisper.  
"I'm sorry, Zelda, but i can't do it... I want but... I really can't"  
It was the first time Lilith had called her by name and it was very pleasant but now ginger was even more puzzled. She watched in disbelief as the brunette slowly got up from the armchair and buttoned her robe. Lilith picked up Zelda's skirt from the floor and handed it to her.  
And Zelda just couldn't believe it. Her lips started to tremble and there were tears at the corners of her eyes. Shame and resentment mingled and seemed to gnaw at her insides.  
"How can you do this to me, Mary? Did you just want to use me to make fun??" - the first tear sprang from her eyes.  
Lilith was hurt by the mere mention of Mary. But it was even more painful to see a crying witch and know that only she is responsible for her pain.  
"I didn't mean to make fun of you, believe me, Zelda! I would never do that!" - Lilith's voice broke and she fell silent. The only sounds were the ticking of the clock in the room and the rustle of ginger's skirt as she put it on.  
"Yes, that's why you invited me to your house! And this document is absolutely unimportant, as I see it. You're disgusting! I feel so sorry for my niece, who considers you a good teacher and friend" - Zelda seemed to spit out the words instead of speaking. The more she went on, the more pain distorted Lilith's face. The brunette hurried after the witch to stop her, but she slammed the door in her face.

"I have never been so disgraced. How dare she!?" - Zelda was so engrossed in angry thoughts that she didn't even notice when she got home. She came in and slammed the door so hard that Hilda came out of the kitchen to see what had happened. But ginger ignored her and didn't even say hello. She went into the bedroom because she wanted to be alone. Her day and mood were finally ruined.


	4. Chapter 4

Zelda spent the rest of the day after the incident in a bad mood. She was constantly tormented by thoughts of Mary's actions, and no matter how she tried to justify the actions of the brunette, she could not do it. Zelda still felt disgraced.  
By evening, she had a headache and the witch even refused to eat dinner, that greatly disturbed Hilda, who didn't understand what was happening to her sister. Zelda only replied that she don't have an appetite now and went out to smoke on the veranda to get some fresh air to reduce her headache.  
Zelda was sitting there and enjoying the silence for a long time. The evening coolness was becoming more noticeable and a light wind was rising, heralding a rain, so the witch was about to return home when she suddenly saw a dark silhouette in the distance. It was clearly approaching her, and at a fairly high speed.  
Zelda rose from her chair and peered into the darkness. She wasn't afraid, because she could always count on her magic, but she still didn't know who could be here at this time of night. The figure was very close now, and smaller details became visible, and then the face of the intruder.   
When ginger finally realized who it was, she snorted in frustration and even exasperation and sat down again, taking out another cigarette. Without looking up, she said - "Was it not clear this morning that I don't want to see you?"  
Her words seemed to be turned into emptiness and they were lost in the silence, but Lilith knew they were meant for her and shivered involuntarily.  
"I'm sorry about this situation, Zelda, but i just wanted..." - she didn't have time to finish the sentence because the witch interrupted her.  
"How dare you come here?"  
The brunette lowered her head and her cheeks flushed. Most of all, she wanted to leave and not embarrass herself, but she couldn't. She couldn't leave everything as it was and lose this woman.  
"I'm not going anywhere until you listen to me! Please, Zelda!" - Lilith voice was trembling.  
There was only silence in response, but she began to speak.  
"I know how it looked from the outside. It looked as I invited you to my house on purpose to make fun of you. But this isn't the truth. The real reason I stopped is not here at all, Zelda. In fact, I should have told you everything right away, and I'm really sorry that I delayed this conversation until the evening" - the brunette paused and looked guiltily at Zelda, who was sitting right in front of her - "the thing is, I'm not who I say I am..."  
"God, Mary! Stop this nonsense!" - ginger rolled her eyes.  
"I'm not Mary... It's just that" - Lilith was speaking almost in a whisper and it was clear how hard it is given to her every word.  
And she told her everything. About the Dark Lord, the murder of the real Mary Wardwell, her true goals and plans, and the reasons why she hides behind the identity of a schoolteacher.  
Zelda's eyes were widening with every word Lilith said and by the end of the story, ginger's hand was shaking so much that she couldn't even take a drag on her cigarette.  
"Damn... That's why I felt something like witch's energy in you..." - it was the only thing Zelda could say at the moment.  
"That's why I stopped. I didn't want to be intimate with you until you knew my true identity. I don't want you to regret about it for the rest of your life" - the last words were spoken so softly that the witch barely heard them.  
"I was kissing the mother of demons... If someone had told me this before, I would have thought he was crazy. But the only crazy person here seems to be me" - Zelda still couldn't believe in what is happening.  
"So you understand why I did this?"  
"I think so..." - all ginger's thoughts were mixed together and the headache only got worse.  
"Please forgive me. I know you think I'm a monster. But I couldn't do anything else. I'm sorry it ended like this. I'm really sorry" - Lilith couldn't hold back the tears any longer, and she started crying. She turned and walked slowly away from the Spellman house.  
"Wait, Li-Lilith!" - Zelda was unaccustomed to pronounce a new name. She rose quickly from her chair and followed the witch. She grabbed her shoulders from behind, forcing her to stop.  
"Why a monster?? You could have taken this opportunity at your home, but you didn't do it. You did the right thing, even if it was hard for you" - the ginger she snuggled up to Lilith and gently kissed her on the cheek to calm her down.  
"So you don't think I'm a terrible person?" - the brunette asked softly.  
"These news were unexpected for me. More than. But I don't think you're a terrible person. You told me everything by yourself. You're the most honest mother of demons I've ever met" - she giggled.  
"Have you met many of them?" - Lilith smiled faintly at the joke and leaned against the witch's shoulder.  
Suddenly they fell the first drops of rain. Zelda took brunette's hand and led her back to the porch. There was only one armchair, so ginger sat down and put Lilith on her lap, hugging her waist.  
"Have you calmed down?" - Zelda gently ran a finger down the brunette's cheek to wipe away the mascara that had run. Lilith rubbed her cheek against the witch's palm and closed her eyes in pleasure. When she opened it again, her lips were too close to ginger's.  
The witches merged in a kiss and Lilith snuggled closer to her beloved. They were kissing for quite a long time and at that moment everything ceased to exist for them except each other. Zelda ran her hand gently down the brunette's lithe back and stopped lower, grabbing her ass. Lilith giggled and began to kiss the witch's neck, nibbling lightly on the soft skin.  
Suddenly she moved away from ginger and coughed. Zelda thought she choked and tapped her lightly on the back. But this didn't help and the witch continued to cough hoarsely. Ginger started to worry when she saw Lilith's nose crinkle in pain. Zelda couldn't bear to watch her suffer, so she gently pulled her close and placed her hand on her chest. She usually didn't use magic in such cases, but she wanted to help the brunette, so she started warming her with heat magic. She carefully controlled her powers so as not to burn Lilith, but at the same time to warm her body to soothe the tickle in the throat. On the principle of a compress.  
Nothing happened for the first ten seconds, but then the witch's method started working and the cough went away. The brunette murmured "thank you" and rested her forehead wearily against Zelda's shoulder.  
"It's all because of the terrible rain, when you came to our house for the first time?" - ginger's voice was both soft and stern at the same time.  
"Yes, I caught a cold last week"  
"Lilith, it's not just a cold. You have inflammation. What is your treatment?"  
When there was no response, Zelda got a bit angry - "You're sick and you don't even do anything to get well!?"  
"I've had a lot of work to do and I..."  
"No excuses, now I'm going to treat you. And we will start with a decoction with herbs and roots. Let's go"- ginger carefully put Lilith on her feet, and opened the door to the house - "Come in"  
The brunette was clearly surprised.  
"But, Zelda... Your family is at home"  
"Lily" - ginger stopped and asked the witch if she could call her like that and continued only after an affirmative nod - "It's already night and everyone has gone to bed. We won't go to the second floor, we'll stay on the first. I can't let you be outside in this cold. Especially in the rain"  
Lilith slipped into the gloomy corridor and enjoyed its warmth and calm. She immediately took off her shoes, that surprised Zelda.  
"I don't want to make a noise with these heels" - she explained, and ginger, thinking it was rational, followed her example.   
"Wait for me in the living room while I make you a warming medicinal drink" - Zelda pointed her hand in the direction of the room and gently kissed the brunette on the cheek - "I'll be here soon" - and disappeared in the night darkness.  
Lilith went quietly into the living room, sat on the sofa, and turned on a small lamp on the table. She had seen the room before, but under the cover of night it looked completely different. Much more comfortable.  
A few minutes later Zelda came in and handed her a large mug, that was steaming and smelled very strange.  
"I know it's not delicious, but it's healthy. Drink it, please"  
The brunette carefully raised the cup to her lips and looked back at the witch. She took a sip and grimaced.  
"Ugh, what is it, Zelda!? This is disgusting!"  
"It's a decoction of ginger root with honey and lemon. I also added some medicinal herbs and grated bat wings to relieve the inflammation... And don't look at me like that! I don't believe, that a witch, who eats men's flesh, would be averse to such ingredient"  
Lilith hardly drained 3/4 of the mug and set it on the table.  
"It seems that this is enough... One more sip and I will feel bad" - complained the brunette.  
"Well, for the first time it's enough" - Zelda hugged Lilith and put a head on her shoulder. They were sitting here for a while, enjoying each other's company. But suddenly the brunette turned her head slightly and whispered softly in the witch's ear - "Maybe we'll pick up where we left off this morning... Only if you want to. I'm not forcing you, Zelda. And I will understand if you refuse" - she added.  
There was no response and the brunette was about to apologize for the offer, but at the same moment she felt ginger's lips. The witch was nibbling lightly on her earlobe, that was both ticklish and pleasant. Lilith giggled and turned to Zelda, gently pushed her onto the sofa and lie on top of her, placing a knee in the space between her legs - just like in the morning. She attacked the witch's lips and neck again, causing her to close her eyes and let out a low moan. As the brunette descended to ginger's collarbone, Zelda reached for the light and turned it off.  
"I'll feel more comfortable without the light today" - she explained.  
Lilith nodded and continued to kiss her body. She unbuttoned Zelda's blouse and tossed it over the back of the sofa. Her hands came down and lifted ginger's body a bit to find the clasp of her bra.  
"Oh, Lily, wait, please" - Zelda lightly grabbed her arm - "Can I stay in it for the first time?" - her voice sounded uncertainly.  
"Of course! Whatever you want. I want you to feel comfortable. I understand that this is a completely new experience for you and I promise that I will not hurt you. I'll never be able to hurt you, Zelda! I will do everything slowly and carefully. And you can stop me at any time, okay?" - Lilith tried to soothe ginger.  
"Thank you" - Zelda said and kissed her beloved.  
Meanwhile the blouse, hanging on the back of the sofa, was joined by the witch's skirt, and then her tights. Now she was only in her underwear, and the brunette's lips were moving lower and lower and had already reached her navel.  
With one hand, Lilith took the witch's hand and their fingers intertwined, while the other hand slid into her panties and gently pushed back the already wet fabric. With two fingers, she gently parted her labia and began to caress her clit. Zelda arched her back and moaned so loudly that she was afraid she had woken the family. The witches listened, but there was silence around them, so Lilith continued to please ginger.   
Ginger bit her bottom lip as the brunette took off her panties and spread her legs as far as the width of the sofa allowed. When she felt the witch's hot breath on the burning spot between her legs, Zelda thought she would go mad with a pleasure. At first, the brunette seemed to tease her - she began to lick her harder and then suddenly almost removed the tongue and ginger felt only the tip of it on her clit.  
"Aah... Li-Lily... Stop iiit" - these words were more like moans.  
"Stop licking you? No problems" - Lilith giggled and raised her head.  
"Liiilith... What have I done to you that you torment me so?"  
The brunette giggled and continued pleasing the witch.  
After a few minutes of Lilith's efforts, ginger cum profusely, moaning the name of her lover. The brunette continued to lick her juices and her core.  
"What are you doing, Lily?" - the witch raised herself on her elbows to look. The brunette lifted her head and licked her lips - "Protecting your furnuture. How else are you going to explain to Hilda why there's a big stain on your sofa? Will you tell her that you spilled the yogurt?" - Lilith giggled.  
"You are not only a talented lover, but also a caring one" - ginger smiled. Lilith returned the gesture and reached out to kiss the witch, but Zelda stopped her with a finger - "Hm Lily. You just..."  
"Oh right. I didn't think about that" - the brunette wiped her lips and lay down next to the witch.   
They were laying in silence for a while and Zelda was trying to catch her breath.  
"It was amazing! I never felt like this"  
"But you were married, Zelda..."  
"Faustus never did...such things"  
"So that's why you divorced him" - Lilith chuckled.  
"LILITH!" - ginger lightly slapped her on the hand.  
The brunette half rose and asked - "Zelda, can I use your bathroom?"  
"Of Course, Lily. You can do whatever you want, just very quietly, so as not to wake my family"  
"Promise!"- Lilith gently rubbed her cheek against the witch's shoulder - "I'll be here soon"  
The witch had really been gone only for a few minutes and during her absence ginger had been thinking about how happy she was now. Yes, she was really shocked by the news about the identity of the brunette, but it didn't affect her love for her. She was so...  
"Missing me?" - Lilith came up to her unnoticed and put her arms around her neck, leaning over the sofa.  
"Of course!" - Zelda tilted her head back and kissed the brunette's nose.  
"What were you thinking about, mm?"  
"About my working day at the Academy..."  
"Oh, dear Zelda, don't forget that I'm not a mere mortal. I can feel emotions and even understand the thoughts of others, just like any witch. So it wasn't hard to understand that you was thinking about me" - she smiled playfully.  
"Damn. Why did you ask if you knew the answer?"  
"I wanted to hear it from you. By the way, can I stay with you until morning? It's late at night and it's raining"  
"Lily, I would love to, but my family..."  
"Otherwise, I will assume that you just used me for sex" - the brunette pouted resentfully.  
"Okay, well" - ginger rolled her eyes - "But you'll need to leave this house before everyone wakes up in the morning. And we'll have to sleep right here. Because Hilda and I sleep in the same bedroom"  
"Without any problems. Thank you" - Lilith lay down on the sofa and Zelda saw that something flew past her in the dark and landed on the carpet.  
"What was it?" - Zelda didn't get an answer, but she felt the brunette's entire body pressing against hers and she realized that the witch had also gotten rid of the clothes, including her underwear.  
"Good night. Sweet dreams, Zelda" - the brunette gently kissed her and settled more comfortably on the witch's shoulder, and, she in her turn, covered them with a soft plaid, that lay next to them.  
"Sleep well" - she whispered almost in Lilith's ear.


End file.
